


I Bring the Children!

by justamuggle



Series: Christmas Drabble-a-Thon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoy family is having their annual snowman making contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bring the Children!

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into the Christmas drabble-a-thon at dramionedrabble at livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: enchanted snowman by alexia_drake.

Hermione stood there, absolutely still, staring blankly at the monstrosity before her. A monstrosity? No... She wouldn’t quite call it that. Possibly an atrocity, certainly. How in the world could she stand there and call her own child’s creation a monstrosity? She reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts.

“Scorpius, dear?” she called out towards the group of blondes standing behind her.

The young boy skipped forward to stand next to his mother.

“Yes, mum?”

“I thought this was supposed to be a snowman creating contest. How am I supposed to judge this contest if this isn’t even a snowman?” she asked, tilting her to the side, still staring at the splodge of snow before her.

“Well, mum, I... dunno. I guess I just wanted to make a cool snow-robot. My robot doesn’t look like a robot does it, mum?” He was rocking back and forth on his tip-toes, acting nervously and a sad look upon his features.

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed, not wanting to disappointment him further. “Is that what it is? Well then, it’s a lovely robot, Scorpius. Thank you for clarifying.”

Once he felt that his mother was satisfied enough, he skipped back to stand once again with the others.

Draco patted his son on the back and then turned to the child on his other side.

“Cassie, are you ready?” The older child nodded her head and her silver blonde curls bounced in every direction. “Okay, Scorpius, stand back a bit more and keep Orion next to you.”

The two young boys followed suit and Draco gripping on his daughter’s shoulder told her to go for it.

She lifted her hands in front of her and muttered a quick spell. (No wands had been allowed in the contest. Luckily, their daughter had inherited Hermione’s skill of quick learning.)

Almost instantly, they heard their mother screech and jump back in fright. The “snow-robot” became more distinguished and its robot arms lifted up and mechanical noises were coming from the previous monstrosity.

“Draco!!” she yelled, running away from the pile of snow following her. “How dare you let this happen?! Dragging our children into this!” Her screams were barely distinguishable as she ran closer to the edge of the forest behind their house.

Draco, Cassie, Scorpius, and even little Orion were sniggering at their delightful brunette.

She went running back towards them and their laughter just increased at the sight of her frazzled hair and reddened face.

“Once you bring the cat into our pranks,” Draco laughed at his wife, “I bring the children!”


End file.
